


Just Because

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old Rock Day is January 7th.<br/>Bubble Bath Day is January 8th.<br/>National Chocolate Chip Day is May 15th.<br/>(ref: holidayinsights.com)</p></blockquote>





	Just Because

"It is beautiful, Tony," Ziva said. She held up a necklace in her hand, the chain dangling from her fingertips; a small crystall ball dangled from the chain. As it twisted and turned, it sparkled in the light of the room. "But why would you buy me this? It is not my birthday or another holiday, I believe. I do not know all of your American holidays yet."

Tony smirked, and said, "Well, it _is_ Old Rock Day."

"That is a thing? Surely you do not have a holiday for everything here? The birth of Jesus, the eating of turkey, the birth of your nation's independence, sure, but old rocks? Seriously?"

"We _do_ have one for everything, _Ziva._ You haven't lived until you've celebrated National Chocolate Chip Day with a genuine, American chocolate chip cookie."

"So then I have not yet lived? You know a lot about these strange American holidays of yours."

"We'll fix it this year, when it comes again."

"Is a necklace a part of Old Rock Day celebrations? Does it hold some significance?" She lowered her voice. "Can I trade it for candy?"

"No, none of that. I -" he dropped his voice low to match hers. "I just wanted to get you something."

"Just because?"

"Yeah, but Old Rock Day made as good of an excuse as any."

She grinned and unclasped the hinge of the necklace. "Put it on me, Tony, and let us find something else to celebrate. I like this idea."

"Well, tomorrow _is_ Bubble Bath Day, if you're wanting to celebrate..."

**Author's Note:**

> Old Rock Day is January 7th.  
> Bubble Bath Day is January 8th.  
> National Chocolate Chip Day is May 15th.  
> (ref: holidayinsights.com)


End file.
